The University of Virginia Development Program in Prostate Cancer represents a multidisciplinary team focused on translational research aimed at reducing the incidence and mortality of prostate cancer through improved prevention, diagnosis and treatment. This application integrates tumor cell biologists and clinical investigators into a team with the ability to examine in detail the mechanisms of growth control and metastatic potential of this tumor and develop therapeutic strategies to block both phenomenon. This program is directed by Dr. Charles Myers, an authority in prostate drug discovery and includes five pilot projects, a request for support of new investigators and a planning and evaluation component. The Planning Grant includes an internal advisory committee, and a group of outstanding external consultants. Projects will examine adhesion-directed signalling, the function of the EGF receptor, the function of the ras signalling pathway and the role of phospholipase A2 and the mechanism of tumor-induced immunosuppression. These projects address aspects of tumor cell biology critical to invasiveness and growth control. The new investigator funds will be used to encourage junior and established investigators to join our team of prostate investigators.